oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Brandt Abigail
| Funi eva = | age = 25 (Debut)Citation needed. | bounty = 40,000,000 120,000,000A Tide to Ride: Abigail is mentioned to be a Pirate worth 120,000,000, assigned to work with Gerhard by her superiors. 184,000,000 | status = Alive | birth = 1552, April 6thCitation needed. | doriki = | height = 7'0" ft. (213cm) | weight = 190lbs (86kg) | dfname = Karo Karo no Mi | dfename = Furnace-Furnace Fruit | dfmeaning = Furnace; Boiler | dftype = ParameciaCitation needed. }} Brandt Abigail is a Cook and Pirate from the Round Table Pirates crew, wherein she is one of Bedivere's Squires.Citation needed. Therefore, she aids the crew in protecting and recovering damaged territories, using her cooking abilities to keep the people fed. She has been tasked with working alongside Blumenthal Gerhard for reasons yet unknown. Abigail has a Bounty of 184,000,000. Appearance A person of confidence, Abigail is a pretty young woman, who is almost always seen with a smile on her face. Her skin is white, possessing a slight tan, noticeable due to her brown hair. Abigail's soft features stand out amongst her characteristics.A Tide to Ride: Gerhard recognizes Abigail as the one who has been working with him, reminding himself of her features. Through her soft features, Abigail has round, slightly sharp, eyes whose irises are golden and a triangular face. Meanwhile, her eyebrows are thin and the eyelashes are quite prominent all around. Her hair has a vibrant brown color, is wavy yet a bit curly, and quite long, reaching her thighs when untied. However, its striking feature is how it frames Abigail's face, several bangs covering from the middle to the left side of her forehead. Abigail usually ties it into a high poinytail, yet, it still reaches her lower back. Abigail is relatively tall and possesses a matching weight, maintaining a healthy build through her training and cooking exercizes. While her frame is thin, she still has some toned muscles and a well-endowed figure. For her most common outfit, Abigail wears a blue bodysuit. Said bodysuit is tight and possesses golden borders, some of its buttons, at the top, are left open until below Abigail's chest. Around her waist, Abigail has a large belt. The suit's collars are high and possess white stripes both inside and outside, and arms have a golden symbol on their sides. With the suit open at her bust, a brown sports bra with lighter details at the lower part can be seen. The suit's sleeves are rolled up until the middle of Abigail's forearms and stretch outward in a "V", having a white interior and stitches at the border. The rest of the forearm is covered along with her hands by fingerless brown gloves.Citation needed. Around the left thigh, there is a small belt, while both legs have thigh-high darkblue boots with golden designs. These boots possess a golden kneecap and a black layer at the bottom.Citation needed. When dressed for cooking...Citation needed. Gallery AbigailFull.png|Abigail's common appearance. AbigailCook2.jpg|Abigail as a Cook. AbigaiLCas.jpg|Abigail's pajamas on Brine. Personality With her honesty showing often, Abigail is vocal about her opinion and straight to the point,A Tide to Ride: Reminding Gerhard of their situation, Abigail questions his space-out and prepares to fight the Marines. coming across as rather casual. These opinions are often said along with a calm smile and a not-too-happy tone, despite being directed at enemies sometimes.A Tide to Ride: Abigail greets the Marines at the sea of Permis and complains on having to attack. Regardless of that, Abigail has a light accent when speaking. Due to this vocality, Abigail often complains about something, although it can depend on the situation. Furthermore, she can act quite sarcastic if annoyed, even changing her voice tone. When surprised, Abigail seems to not go for the most logical solutions and, instead of doing nothing, opts for the harder way. She continues to do it even when alternate methods are presented to her.A Tide to Ride: Gerhard and Abigail continue trying to do their tasks, even if they are in one another's path. Abigail is willing to participate in many activities and fights, even more if it means helping someone she knows, to the point she chastises others for purposefuly leaving her out.A Tide to Ride: Abigail reminds Gerhard and Sperius Vesper that she is also there and will participate in the fight against Batavia. For reasons unknown, Abigail seems to dislike touching and shows a certain repulse over it,One to Two: Gerhard sets out for his endeavors and slows Abigail down by using his powers on her. though it seems to apply to only certain interactions.One to Two: Abigail distresses over what she and Gerhard want to do, thinking on the nonsense of her statement. In fact, later on, she shows herself capable of enduring touch with Gerhard, someone whom she is close with. Like many characters, Abigail possesses a unique laugh: "Ohohohoho!".A Tide to Ride: Abigail shows up to rescue Blumenthal Gerhard from the Marines, laughing at him forgetting he was not alone. Relationships Family Father: . Round Table Pirates Suthermond V. Tibain: Abigail is one of Tibain's Squires, therefore, working under his direct jurisdicion. Dianoir Judith: . Elizabeth: .One to One: Although she agrees, Abigail tells Gerhard not to worry about Elizabeth, reassuring him that Dianoir Judith is a good leader. Pirates Blumenthal Gerhard: Abigail calls Gerhard by "Ger". Despite voicing her concerns with his actions, she seems to openly trust him.A Tide to Ride: With the wood and Gerhard's powers aiding her, Abigail jumps into the sea without any hesitation. One to One: Teasing Gerhard, Abigail voices her desire for him to trust and open himself up to her. .A Tide to Ride: Abigail starts to bicker with Gerhard as they press on each other, complaining that he always slows them down. .A Tide to Ride: Despite their heated discussion, Abigail tries to keep Gerhard away from Batavia, using her very body to protect him. . .One to Two: Despite her dislike of touch, Abigail remains by Gerhard's side. Sperius Vesper: According to herself, Abigail knows Vesper from somewhere. However, she mispells his name as "Vesperius Esper".A Tide to Ride: Gerhard and Abigail observe that Sperius Vesper acted as their saviour, hitting Batavia before he crashed into them. Benjamin Tabart: .SBS Volume 3: Abigail jokes on whom Benjamin Tabart is. Marines Batavia: Carter Pine: Grape: Powers & Abilities A Pirate holding a Bounty of 120,000,000, Abigail is seen as a threat to the World Government, though, her bounty is still low for New World standards. Physical Prowess Abigail possesses enough strength to easily catch someone as large as Gerhard. Swordsmanship Devil Fruit Abigail has showcased a Devil Fruit power related to flames.A Tide to Ride: A jet of fire travels through the sea between Batavia's envoy and Gerhard, exploding the area to cloud everyone's vision. She is capable of creating fire streams from afar and heat up the ocean itself.A Tide to Ride: Hands upon the ocean, Abigail uses her power to heat everything up, including the ships present. Cooking Prowess History Past Childhood Mom's Job Unknown Period Crimes Piracy 1575 Crossing Blades Yonko Wars Saga Substituting . ... Plague of Permis By sending a stream of fire through the water, Abigail manages to distract everyone from Blumenthal Gerhard's presence and blows up the ship. Catching the flying Gerhard, Abigail laughs at his pettiness on thinking that he was alone and tells him to stop gaping at her, due to the Marines they must face. Gerhard uses his powers to keep her safe and she jumps into the ocean. Abigail greets Batavia, Carter Pine, and Grape, and proceeds to heat the ocean through her devil fruit power, setting it and the present ships ablaze. However, when Gerhard gets her back to safety he does it clumsily, which results in them tangling with one another while Batavia took to pursuing them. They start to argue about the situation, pressing forward in opposite directions and going nowhere, it is then that Abigail notices Batavia and tries to shield Gerhard. However, they are both saved by the arrival of Sperius Vesper in his bird form, whom Abigail notes that she knows. Noticing that the others will try and engage the Marine, Abigail reminds them she is there as well. Bounty |} Quotes Major Battles Trivia Behind the scenes *She is based on Beatrix from the Granblue Fantasy Series. *Abigail's laugh is reminiscent of a "Noblewoman's Laugh", a term often used for scornful laughing.Description for the term on TV Tropes. Extras References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cooks Category:Pirates Category:Swordsmen Category:Squires Category:Round Table Pirates Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users